<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you can, I can too by ZapstarBopstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407166">If you can, I can too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar'>ZapstarBopstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doesn't THAT mean it's true love? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superstore (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate Crimes, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Original Character(s), Other, Polyamory, alternate universe - fantastical elements, otp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like really different</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Amy Dubanowski/Original Female Character, Amy Dubanowski/Original Male Character, Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill, Emma/Original Character(s), Garrett McNeill/Jonah Simms, Garrett/Original Character(s), Jonah Simms/Original Female Character(s), Jonah Simms/Original Male Character(s), Sandra/Jerry, Sandra/Jerry/Original Characters, Tony/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doesn't THAT mean it's true love? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La creme de la creme?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dates go terribly at first. Emma has fun, too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheyenne is also mixedt; she is 3/4 Black.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrett's niece* is super sweet. It's almost too much, but she decides to help them explain all the polyamorous shenanigans to Corporate and it works out much better. Dina, Amy, Sandra, Kelly, Alex, and Cheyenne are all also working at a strip club in the closest corner of Nebraska.</p><p>The niece* is named Sadie Sarai and she's really pretty. One of her cousins ends up going out with Emma. Double Essay is an exotic dancer also!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tony also thinks Sadie Sarai is the sweetest. Garrett is not amused. aka the cream of the crop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Double Essay is talking about art and watching romantic energy make a mess of things. Emma is not amused.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Justine is not nearly as lame as she is on the show :) Emma gets texted about the shenanigans, she's at school for/during a lot of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrett and Jonah are sitting down in the break room, vaguely discussing their ground rules for PDA, when Justine barges in. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!"</p><p>She turns to the guys, "You two are super cute, by the way."</p><p>Jonah blushes and stammers his way through a thank you while Garrett gently rubs his knee.</p><p>"We know. Thanks Justine." Garrett smiles at her for the first time in months.</p><p>Justine smirks and gets back on her call: "She is in love with them both. Haven't you all heard of that good old multi love?" Sadie walks in with Sandra in tow.</p><p>Sandra is nodding along as Sadie Sarai makes yet another personal and impassioned argument for some greater good. "You guys really should adopt my future baby daddy.</p><p>Like, he calls you Mom already and I can just hear him calling Jerry Pops. And he will for sure help bring out the more confident sides of you and Jerry-"</p><p>"Tory, Toby, Fancy Award Boy is your what?!" "Tony. I'm mostly kidding about the BD thing. He is super cool and dreamy,</p><p>and his hair is like an inch or two away from being as long as mine.  All Tony ever does is be oh so swoon worthy."</p><p>Right before Tony walks in, Dina walks in the room loudly detailing how she and Amy would be a cute ass couple</p><p>in another timeline. Tony is with all the shits, "Right on. You guys would be so dope together Dean." The two of them nod and share a smile.</p><p>There is a chorus of agreements coming from further in the break room. Garrett stares daggers at Tony, but not enough for him to figuratively perish.</p><p>"You better wrap it up no matter what and I think even Sandra and Jerry would beat your ass if you mess this up." Tony grins, easy and assured.</p><p>"Double Slide is like a year and some change older than me. Plus we've been on and off since I turned 16. I'm sure we'll be just fine."</p><p>He gets a resounding smooch on his jaw for this excellent response and Garrett visibly relaxes. The long haired lovebirds lace their fingers together and start talking about</p><p>how Emma is going out with Wesley, one of Sadie Sarai's younger cousins. Wesley is the same age as Emma and they're a great match. Even her parents say so.</p><p>Emma think most of the Cloud 9 people are kind of lame, but they're working on it. Sadie Sarai and Tony will help.</p><p>Jonah chimes in, finally: "Honestly, I don't feel like they'd ever be a bad couple." He kisses Garrett on the cheek as he gets up.</p><p>"Since this break is almost over, should we get ready to get going?" Garrett agrees, his snack gets gobbled up with neat ease. Dina is pseudo arguing with Justine</p><p>about art and womanism. The Cloud 9 employees end their first break of a very long warm weather work day with talks of intersectionality. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>